Such a differential is comprised of a differential case that can be driven by a ring ear integral with this case, satellites rotatably mounted in the case via shafts passing through it that are immobilized in translation relative to the case, and two sun gears, rotatably mounted in the case, in engagement with the satellites.
Various solutions have been proposed in the past for blocking translation of the satellite shafts in the case.
One of these solutions provides for the use of a ring seated in a reception groove made in each perforation of the case body through which the corresponding satellite shaft is introduced. This solution necessitates not only machining the grooves but also has the disadvantage that the grooves greatly weaken the strength of the differential case body.
Another solution consists in providing a specific locking screw for each satellite shaft. This solution has the major inconvenience of being bulky.
Yet another solution provides for the use of a safety pin for each satellite shaft, partially implanted in the body of the differential case while projecting into the perforation of this body that permits passage of the satellite shaft. This solution requires machining the perforations for passage and implantation of the safety pins.
A solution is also known that utilizes separate plates detachably fastened to the body of the differential case and each having a tongue sealing the corresponding perforation in the differential case for passage of the satellite shaft. However, the use of separate plates is dependent on the assembly system of the driving ring gear of the differential case.
The present invention proposes to eliminate the above shortcomings of the various known solutions that permit blocking translation of the satellite shafts in the differential case.